Hungry Pumkin
My name is Donald Harris. The story I am about to tell you is true. It all started one night at about 10:30 p.m. as I was walking to the diner. It was raining, but I thought I could hear footsteps behind me. I didn't look though, because I'm not the scared type. I figured it was just the rain and kept walking. When I walked through the door, I noticed something strange. The diner is open 24/7, and they couldn't be on break either since this is the exact time I show up nearly every night, give or take a few minutes. I heard a voice behind me. "I'm very hungry!" I turned around to see nothing but the door closing. I tried to explain to myself what was happening to calm myself down. The best I could come up with was that I just imagined it out of fear. You wouldn't help but get worried if you went to the same place with the same people for sixteen years and they weren't there. I went to the bathroom, and I heard somebody talking. It was coming from what seemed to be the exact spot I usually sit. Right in the middle at the bar. I finished up, washed my hands, and when I walked out of that door, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a giant pumpkin with green eyes, wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. It turned its head and looked at me with a grin. "Give me the french fries!" I turned and ran for the door but it was locked. The pumpkin stood up now, walking towards me. I threw a chair at it in desperation. "No! I don't want that!" it said with a grotesque look on its face. "Give me the butter!" I ran to the kitchen and pulled a stick of butter out of the fridge. The pumpkin was sitting down again. "I'm very hungry!" I put the stick of butter on its plate and watched as it ate. His eyes rolled back in his head as he chewed, mangled and snarfed. "Give me the water!" There was only orange juice in the fridge, and the tap water was filthy. I gave him the orange juice. "No! I don't want that!" I thought I better give it some water or it might get mad again. I came back with a glass cup that looked brown due to the disgusting fluid inside that could hardly be recognized as water. It snatched the cup out of my hand and put it in its mouth. I could hear the sound of glass crunching, reminding me of the car crash that killed my parents and left me with seven fractured bones and a shattered toe at the young age of twelve. I kept giving it the food it asked for, watching him put full hamburgers in his mouth and trying to digest smashed salt and pepper shakers when finally he left. "That was fantastic, I'll be back in ten minutes!" it said as it walked outside into the rain. I ran back home as soon as it was out of sight of the windows. I could hear him screaming "No! I don't want that!" as I ran down the road. I got home, ran inside, and made sure the front door was locked. I shot up the stairs, went in my room and slammed the door. I slept for about 3 hours when I awoke to the back door opening. "I'm very hungry!" Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:That just raises more questions! Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT